A Hard Day's Night
by CecilaAlice
Summary: Hmm, for your enjoyment till I come up with something for the sequel of "Her Majesty"! :D
1. Ticket to Ride

**Hey, hey! So, I'm in the middle of writing the sequel to "Her Majesty", but I'm having trouble coming up with a definite plot. So, in the meantime, here is this little story being put together simply for your enjoyment. :]**

** If you have any ideas you would like to throw out at me for the sequel, feel free to do so! :D**

** Just Annabelle.**

"Run!"

Ringo grabbed Anna's hand and they took off down the street. She and him were walking towards the train station with George and John to meet Paul so they could make a gig not too far away. But they had been spotted and it didn't take long for a crowd to form. All four of them were laughing at the matter, but they ran as fast as their feet would take them. At one point George tripped over his own two feet and hit the concrete then Ringo tripped over him. John and Anna burst out in laughter, but kept running; making the other two have to catch up. They cut through part of the train station and found three telephone booths where they pretended to be on the phone. When the crowd had passed, George knocked on John's door. Anna peeked out from behind him and gave the okay and they hung up the receivers and walked away, walking to the other side of the building. The lady on the cash register noticed their faces and was about to scream, but John put a finger to his lips and checked the outside streets. The crowd had passed, but someone had noticed him and they were turning around. He darted out the door with Ringo, George and Anna behind him. They found themselves at the dead end of an alleyway they looked around, still laughing at the situation.

"George, get up there!" John said, helping George get on top of a rather tall brick wall, "You next, Annabelle."

"What?" she protested, but John took her by the waist and lifted her so George could help her to the other side. She laughed as John and Ringo pushed on her feet and George pulled on her hand and shoved her over the top onto a cart on the other side. Ringo came after her, then George and John. They jumped off when the cart started moving and they spotted more fans. Ever since they'd gotten back from Germany, Liverpool had gone crazy over them. John urged them along and they simply ran and ran and ran.

"Look! There's a photo booth!" Anna smiled, taking George's hand, "Can we, please?"

He turned his head and spotted the fans, "Yeah, sure, let's go."

George led her to the booth, checking behind them every few seconds, watching the crazed fans come closer and closer. John and Ringo were behind them, doing much of the same as they all piled into the booth. As the screaming crowd ran by them, they snapped four posed for the camera and when it was done, John and Ringo peeked out on either side and jumped out waiting only seconds for George and Anna to clamber out before breaking into a run again, making a break for the train.

"Where's Paulie?" Anna asked.

"Don't know. He was supposed to meet us." Said George.

But once again the crowd spotted them and they quickened their pace. There were two people up where they were supposed to enter the train and the one with the facial hair shoved the other inside before pulled off his goatee and mustache.

"Paul!" Anna smiled. She could usually keep up with the boys, but she slowly felt herself falling behind and slipping into the crowd. George took her hand and she almost tripped and fell. John and Ringo laughed at her and the situation they had found themselves in as they jumped onto the car. Paul was waiting for them and hopped on after Anna just as the train began to move. They waved out the window and Paul took Anna's hand, leading her and the other three down the narrow corridor and into one of the cabins a little ways down. There was already a man sitting in the seat closest to the door. Paul took a seat next to him and Anna fell in the window seat with a smile. John, Ringo and George sat opposite of them.

It was quiet a moment and Anna couldn't help but laugh and John and Paul just had to join her.

"Paulie, look!" Anna pulled the photo booth picture from her pocket and showed it to her boyfriend. George nudged Ringo, gesturing to the old man across from him. Ringo looked and got John's attention, nodding his head to the man who looked over at Paul as he laughed. He nodded to him and they didn't say a word as Paul turned his attention back to Anna.

"Hey, pardon me for askin', but who's that little old man?" John leaned towards Paul.

"Uh," Paul hesitated looking both at Anna and the old man, "what little old man?"

John pointed to the older man, "That little old man."

Paul looked at him, "Oh, that one. That's my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?" said George.

"Yeah."

"That's not your grandfather."

"It is, you know."

"But I've seen your grandfather. He lives in your house."

"Oh, that's my other grandfather, but he's my grandfather as well."

"How do you reckon that one out?" John said.

"Well, everyone's entitled to two, aren't they?" Anna smiled, "And this is his other one."

"We know that, but what's he doin' here?"

"Well, my mother thought the trip would do him good." Paul explained.

"How's that?"

"He's nursin' a broken heart." He looked up at the old man with large, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, poor old thing." Anna said, looking at him with caring eyes.

"Hey, mister," John said, "are you nursin' a broken heart?"

"John!" Anna smacked his knee, but Paul's grandfather didn't say a word.

"He's a nice old man, isn't he?" John leaned towards Paul again with a whisper.

"He's very clean."

"Swap with me," John stood and he and Paul switched seats. John turned to the old man, "Hello, grandfather."

"Hello." Said the man simply.

"He can talk then, can he?"

"'Course he can talk." Said Paul, "He's a human being, isn't he?"

"Well, if he's your grandfather, who knows?" Ringo laughed. Anna put a hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle.

"I saw that!" Paul tapped her leg.

"And we're lookin' after him, are we?" said John.

"I look after meself." The old man shot.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Paul stood, pulling a comb from the inside pocket of his coat, combing his hair in the mirror above them.

"He's got you worried, then?" Anna took his seat, looking up at them.

"Him," he looked down at her, "he's a villain, a real mixer and he costs you a fortune in breach of promise cases."

"Get on." George said.

"No, straight up."

The door suddenly opened and a man with a handful of things stepped in, "Hiya."

"Hi, Shake!" Anna smiled at their manager's assistant.

Paul sat in the seat opposite of hers, "Hello, Shake."

"Hello, Shake." George took the bottle of Pepsi Shake was giving him.

"You got on all right, then?" Sake asked, leaning on the door frame.

"No." John said with a serious face.

"Oh? Well, we're here."

Anna laughed, "Yes, Shake. We got on just fine. Thank you for asking."

"Not a problem. Norm'll be along in a minute with the tickets." He said, and then he noticed Paul's grandfather looked up at him. He leaned down to George and Ringo, "Hey, who's the little old man?"

"It's Paul's grandfather." Said Anna, leaning across George and Ringo.

"Oh, aye, but I thought-"

"No, that's his other one." John and the old man looked like they were in the middle of a staring contest.

"Oh, that's all right, then."

"Clean, though, isn't he?" John smiled up at him.

"Oh, aye. He's very clean."

"Mornin', lads." Norm squeezed by Shake, "And Belle."

Anna laughed. Norm had always called her Belle ever since she helped out in the studio one day by adding some cowbell to a song, "Good morning, Norm."

"Hi, Norm." the boys replied.

"Thank God you've all got here." Said Norm, "Look, I've had a marvelous idea. Just for once, let's all try to behave like ordinary respectable citizens. Let's not cause any trouble, pull any strokes or do anything I'm gonna be sorry for especially tomorrow in that television theater, because-"

He stopped noticing that none of them seemed to be listening to him. Anna and Paul were playing some kind of game by the window, Ringo was piddling with his camera, George was too busy eating his sandwich, and John was pretending George's coke was cocaine. Norm turned to John, "Are you listening to me, Lennon?"

He put down the coke bottle and looked up at him, "You're a swine. Isn't he, George?"

"Yeah, a swine." He stuffed another bite of food into his mouth.

"Thanks." Said Norm. Then he spotted Paul's grandfather, "Hey!"

Everyone looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say, "Who's that little old man?"

"Well, who is he?"

"He belongs to Paul." Said Ringo.

"Oh, well. I'm going down for a cup of coffee. Anyone coming?"

"We'll follow you down." Said Anna.

Paul's grandfather stood, "I want me coffee."

"You can come with Shake and me, if you like."

"Look after him. I don't want to find you've lost him." Said Paul.

"Don't be cheeky. I'll bind him to me with promises." Norm looked to the old man standing in the hallway, "Very clean, isn't he? Come out, granddad."

The three of them left and Anna took the old man's seat next to Paul, who took her hand and laced her fingers with his. She pulled her knees up to her chest as another man came in and put his things on the rack above the seats and sat next to Ringo. He looked around and spotted Paul and Anna across from him and gave them a look. Paul just smiled and gave him a good morning and the man went back to his paper. It was quiet a moment, none of them sure what to say and the man stood, closing the window and sat back down. Anna gave a pouty look, but shrugged her shoulders. Paul and Ringo exchanged looks.

"Do you mind if we have it open?" Paul said.

"Yes, I do." Said the man.

"Yeah, but there are five of us, and we'd like it open not if it's all the same to you, that is." John batted his eye lashes.

"It isn't. I travel on this train regularly, twice a week, so I suppose I have some rights."

"So have we." Said Anna.

"Sorry, love." The man returned to his paper and she gave Paul a look. He shrugged, but then her face lit up. She stood and grabbed a small radio from above Ringo's head, plopping back down in her seat with her feet up. She switched it on and the boys smiled.

The man put his paper down, "And we'll have that thing off as well. Thank you." He leaned across Paul and switched it off.

"But-" Anna looked taken aback.

"An elementary knowledge of the Railway Acts would tell you that I am perfectly within my rights.

"Yeah, but we want to hear it. There's more of us than you."

"Now, now, Annabelle, let me deal with this." Paul patted her hand and turned to the man, "Yeah, but we want to hear it." He repeated, "There's more of us than you, and we're a community, a majority vote. Up the workers and all that stuff."

Anna couldn't help but to laugh. Now they were just toying with the man.

"Then I suggest you take that damn thing to the corridor, or some other part of the train where you obviously belong." He turned to look at John, who was leaning towards him.

"Give us a kiss." He said. The man looked appalled.

"Hey, now," said Anna, "look, mister, we paid for our seats, too, you know."

"I travel on this train regularly, twice a week."

"Knock it off, Annabelle." Said John, "You can't win with his sort. After all, it's his train, isn't it, mister?"

"And don't take that tone with me, young man. I fought the war for your sort."

"I bet you're sorry you won." Said Anna.

"I shall call the guard."

"Ah, but what?" Paul smiled, "They don't take kindly to insults, you know. Come on, let's go have some coffee and leave the kennel to Lassie."

They all stood and Paul took Anna's hand, waiting for the other three to step out of the cabin. Anna stuck her tongue out and closed the door behind her.

"Wait guys, come here." Paul whispered, "Line up, here."

They all put their head on top of one another when the man wasn't looking

"Hey, mister," Paul almost yelled, "can we have our ball back?"

They man looked up and looked disgusted as they all made some kind of face at him before dispersing in different directions, Ringo, John and Anna going the wrong direction of the diner car. They chuckled at their mistake and John got an idea for one last laugh. He picked Anna's torso and Ringo caught on, picking up her legs. Anna laughed at the man's face as they carried her like that past the cabin, and caught up with George and Paul on the way to the diner car.


	2. Paul's Clean Grandfather

**Well, I'm glad to see some people are enjoying this story. :]**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! :D**

**Just Anna.**

"Well, don't rub it in! I've a good mind to thump you, Shake."

John, George, Paul, Ringo and Anna walked over to the table where Paul's grandfather, Shake and Norm were sitting. It seemed Norm and Shake were arguing over something.

"If you're gonna have a barney, can I hold your coat?" John sat down next to Norm.

"He started it." Said Norm.

"I did not." Shake shot back, "You did."

"Well, what happened?" said Anna as John held out his arm for her to sit in his lap.

"The old fella said that could he have these pictures, and Norm said, 'No.' And all I said was, 'Well, why not be big about it?'"

"And?" Paul was leaning on the table next to Anna and John, George on his other side.

"Your grandfather pointed out that Shake was always being taller than me just to spite me." Said Norm.

"I knew it. He started it. I should've known."

"You what?"

"You two have never had an argument in your life and in two minutes flat, he's got you at it. He's a king mixer. He hates group unity, so he gets everyone at it."

"Well, I suggest you just give him the photos and have done with it." Said Anna, taking one of the photographs and looking over it.

"I agree with Ann." Said George.

Norm looked at Anna with his lips pressed into a thin line, "Oh, all right, you old devil. Here you are."

Norm handed the old man the stack of pictures and Paul took Anna's hand, about to lead her away towards the cabin, but his grandfather stopped him.

"Hey, Paulie," he said holding up one of the pictures, "would you ever sign one of them for us?"

"Ah, come out, Shake." Norm and Shake stood, leaving the rest of them at the table. Paul singed the photo, but gave his grandfather a disappointed look.

xxx

The boys and Anna wandered the train a bit, sending Paul's grandfather back to the cabin. But they weren't gone long when they decided to head back to their seats as well, wanting to get a little rest in before the gig tomorrow, unsure if they were going to get any at all before it. They started their walk towards the car that had the cabins, Paul and Anna bringing up the rear hand in hand. Ringo reached for the door handle to the car, but it opened first and Norm and Shake stood looking at them.

"Hey, have you seen Paul's grandfather?" said Norm.

"Do what?" said Anna. They couldn't have possibly lost him already.

"Of course." Said John, "He's concealed about me person."

"Now, he must've slipped off somewhere."

"Have you lost him?" asked Anna.

"Now, don't exaggerate."

"You've lost him." Anna stated, putted her hand on her forehead. She knew something like this would happen, and she could tell Paul was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Look, put it this way, Annie," said Shake, "he's mislaid him.

"Honest, you can't trust you with anything, Norm." said Paul, "If you've lost him, I'll cripple ya."

"He can't have got far."

"Let's look up the sharp end." Norm turned and was out of sight, Shake on his heels. Paul took Anna's hand and led her in the opposite direction with John, while George and Ringo went the other way.

"Hey, look it's those girls we saw earlier." Anna pointed to one of the cabins. Several school girls, not much younger than her were sitting in one cabin chatting away. They had seen them earlier that morning, but they tried to ignore them, afraid they would have to lock themselves in their own cabin, "Why don't we ask them?"

"All right," Paul led her to the cabin door and slid it open, stepping inside a bit, "Excuse me. Have you seen that little old man we were with?"

Anna looked to John and saw a sly grin spread across his face. He jumped in front of her and pushed past Paul, completely in the cabin, "We've broken out- the blessed freedom of it all."

Anna put a hand over her face and shook her head in disappointment as Paul tried to pull John out of the cabin, but John wouldn't budge.

"Have you got a nail file?" he said, "These handcuffs are killing me."

"Come on, John!" Anna jumped in to help Paul, taking John's hands in hers.

"I was framed! I'm innocent! I don't want to go!" They finally pulled John out of the small space.

"Sorry for disturbing you, girls." Paul called after them.

"I bet you can't guess what I was in for." John slipped back in, but Paul put an elbow around his neck and drug him off.

"What are we going to do with you, John?" said Anna as they made their way down the corridor once again. She stopped where a fancy looking waiter had just stepped into, "Should we go in here?"

"No, it's probably a honeymoon couple or a company director or something." Said John.

"Well, I don't care." Paul stepped in front of the door, "I'm gonna broaden my outlook." He knocked on the door three times before sliding it open and finding none other than his own grandfather sitting with a woman younger than himself.

"Congratulate me, boys. I'm engaged." The old man announced.

"Oh, no, you're not. Not this time."

**So..if you've read Her Majesty, and you have an idea of what you would like to see as a sequel, then you should message me and tell me all about it. Just sayin'. ;]**


	3. I Should've Known Better

**So, apparently, some people are really pissed that I'm writing this.. o.0 **

**Oh, well. I don't care. But, seriously, please, if you don't like it, don't say anything. Practice positivity. :]**

**Just Anna.**

"And to think me own grandson would've let them put me behind bars." Paul's grandfather complained from behind a closed in cage like place in the back of the train.

"Don't dramatize." Said Paul, "Let's face it, you're lucky to be here. If they'd have had their own way you would have been dropped off already."

The old man turned his back on his grandson. Paul looked down at Anna beside him and she made face, "Well, you've got to admit; he upsets a lot of people. At least I can keep my eye on him while he's stuck in there."

"But Paulie, look at 'em. He looks so sad." Anna pouted.

Paul looked over at his grandfather then back to his girlfriend and made a thin smile, putting his arm around her and leading her into the cage.

"Shove up." Paul said and his granddad scooted over two places while Anna and Paul sat down. The old man took out a quarter and held it up.

"Odds or evens?" he said.

Paul looked to Anna and she smiled, "Evens!"

The old man flipped the coin just in time for George, John and Ringo to find them.

"Don't worry, son. We'll get you the best lawyer green stamps can buy." Said John.

"Oh! It's a laugh a line with Lennon." Paul joked and looked over at Ringo, "Anyway, it's your fault."

"Why me?" Said Ringo.

"Why not you?" George pushed him and they all sat down around the enclosed space.

"Hey, now. Let's not have a barney." Anna said as Paul laced his fingers with hers.

"Sorry, Ann."

"God, it's depressing in here, isn't it?" said John spotting a dog behind him and scratching its ears, "Funny. They usually reckon dogs more than people in England. You'd expect something more palatial. Let's do somethin', then."

"Like what?" said Anna and John shuffled a deck of cards in her direction.

She laughed, "Okay."

Just about that time, there was some indistinct chatter from the corridor and a few giggles to inform them that the girls from earlier had found their way to the boys again.

"Cor, there's the girls." Said George.

"I'll deal 'em." Ringo ignored them, shuffling the cards on a nearby box.

"Aye aye, the Liverpool shuffle." John noted as Ringo cut the deck, but didn't shuffle them back together, just merely put them on top of one another. Anna laughed and picked up the old, beat up cards that had been handed to her. They began the game fair, but it didn't take long for some of the boys to start pulling tricks out their sleeve, literally. Anna caught John pulling the ace of diamonds from his coat sleeve. She slapped his hand with a sly smile and everyone laughed, including the giggling girls around them. The game continued on like that, but Anna found she didn't much like the other girls being there. Not because of jealousy, she just found them extremely shallow, and dimwitted. On top of that, they kept eyeing her, especially when Paul put his arm around her waist. One of them reached through one of the holes for Ringo's hair, and he jerked back. Anna shot daggers at the brunette, but continued with the game when Paul put a hand on her knee. She looked at him and his face had a caring, but questioning look. She shrugged it away and jumped back into the game when Ringo grabbed a handful of cards from their makeshift table, trying to forget about the girls around her. She took a few cards from the deck and slipped them into Paul's hand, looking away like she had nothing to do with it. When she did look, he gave her a wink and the group laughed. But Ringo played a move and they were forced to give him most of their cards and they were left with almost nothing.

"He's wearin' his lucky rings." Said George.

"All mine." Ringo snatched the cards from each of them.

"It won't buy you happiness, my son." John said.

"He's right, you know." Anna smiled with a wink and Ringo tapped her nose as the train came to a screeching halt. They could hear the screaming girls outside and Norm pushed through the girls to get to them.

"Hey," he said, "don't move, any of you. They've gone potty out there. The place is surging with girls."

"Please, sir, can I have one to surge me, sir, please, sir?" John raised his hand as if he was a little school boy in a school house.

"No, you can't. Now listen. As soon as I tell you, get out through this door there into that big car that's waiting."

They nodded and stood to look out the window in search of the car, but found a line of other cars blocking their way. Norm gave the signal and swung open the doors, letting them out into the swarm. Paul grabbed Anna's hand and made a break for it, going through one of the cars and out the other side to reach the car they were supposed to get to, clambering in as fast as they could before the police could hold the frantic crowd any longer and they were taken over. They closed the door just in time and the driver slowly drove out of the train station, a large crowd of screaming girls chasing after them. Paul had an arm around Anna's waist as he waved to the girls outside, who didn't seem to care that he obviously had a girlfriend. It made Anna laugh, honestly. He kissed the top of her head and she felt she was the luckiest girl on Earth.


	4. There's A Place

**Man, I hate history of rock n' roll..it sounds cool till you actually get in there, then it sucks. :P**

** Anyway, chapter four. :]**

** Just Anna.**

They made it to the hotel without a scratch and lugged their things up to one of the upper floor rooms. It didn't take long for them to start to piddle around doing different things. Paul's grandfather had found a pile of old magazines as did John, who also found a platter of finger sandwiches. He laid back and propped his feet up on the couch when Anna came in and slapped his feet.

"Take your shoes off first." She said.

"Yes, dear." John joked.

Anna rolled her eyes with a smile and sat down by Paul at the piano he was messing around on. He looked over at her and kissed her cheek when Ringo and George came in.

"I don't snore." Said Ringo.

"You do, repeatedly." George retorted.

"Do I snore, John?" Ringo said and Anna turned to face the room as Paul played away on the piano.

"Yeah, you're a window rattler, son." John looked up from his paper.

"That's just your opinion. Do I snore, Annie?"

"Well," she bit her lip.

"With a trombone hooter like yours it would be unnatural if you didn't." Paul turned around.

"Now, Paulie, don't mock the afflicted." His grandfather scorned.

"Oh, come off it. It's only a joke."

"Ah, it may be a joke, but it's his nose. He can't help havin' a hideous great hooter and the poor little head tremblin' under the weight of it."

"Well, I think it's a very handsome nose, Ringo." Anna said matter of fact. Ringo stood with a smile.

"Thanks, love." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"John, Paul, George, come here." Norm walked in with a handful of envelopes, "Get at it."

"Have the income tax caught up with us at last?" Anna teased as she got op from the tiny piano stool and sitting next to John on the couch when he sat up with the pile of letters in his lap.

"Ha-ha, you're funny,"

"None for me, then?" said Ringo.

"Sorry." Said Norm. John went through the different piles that were bound together to keep them separate and found one addressed to a Richard Starkey. He pulled it out and handed it to Ringo.

"This'll keep you busy." He said.

"It's your nose, you know." Paul's grandfather put in, "Fans are funny that way. They take a dislike to things. They'll pick on a nose."

"Ah, you pick on your own." Ringo snapped.

"Oh, Shake!" Anna ran to help him with the overflow of letters in the man's arms, taking more than half and still having trouble, "Are these yours?"

"No, they're for Ringo." Shake dropped his half into Ringo's arms and he sat down with his mail. Anna smiled and took a seat next to him on the floor, her half falling in her lap.

"Must've cost you a fortune in stamps, Ringo." Said John.

"He comes from a large family." Said George from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Ringo," Anna said from the floor, "What's Le Cirque Club?" she held up on the pieces of paper. Paul scooted his stool up behind her and read over her shoulder.

"'The management of Le Cirque Club takes pleasure in requesting the company of Mr. Richard Starkey…' That's you." Paul stopped and nodded towards the drummer who smiled happily, "'to their gaming rooms—chemin de fer, baccarat, and champagne buffet.'"

"They want me?" said Ringo.

"You're a big spender." John smiled.

"Well, you're not goin'." Norm snatched the paper from Anna's hands. Ringo pouted.

"Quite right." Paul's grandfather took the paper from Norm, "Invites to gamblin' dens full of easy money and fast women, chicken sandwiches and cornets of caviar. Disgustin'." He slipped the paper into his coat pocket.

"Hey!" Anna pointed to him, as did Ringo.

"That's mine." He said.

"Come on, you lot. Get your pens out." Norm demanded.

"Why?" George joined them.

"It's homework time for you load of college puddings. I want this lot answered tonight."

"Yeah, right." John smirked.

"Paulie, I wanted to go out." Anna tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve.

"Come on, Norm." Paul gestured to Anna, "The lady's been dragged all over the place today. Let's let get out and have some fun."

"Well, she doesn't have anything to answer. She can go out if she likes." Norm said.

"By herself? I don't think so." Said Ringo.

"Let your grandfather go with her."

"Oh, no. He's staying where I can keep an eye on him." Said Paul.

"Now, I'll brook no denial."

"You couldn't get a pen in your foot, you swine." Said John.

"Oh, chatter on, son. Chatter on. A touch of the writer's cramp will soon sort you out. Come on, Shake."

Norm walked out the door and Shake followed him with a 'ta-ta'. Anna sighed and leaned back into Paul's legs. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked down over her, "Sorry, darlin'."

"It's okay." She shrugged.

John suddenly got up, humming and chuckling as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you goin', then?" Anna asked.

"He told us to stay, didn't he? And Annabelle wanted to go out." He gestured to her sitting on the floor and paused a moment, "Come, men! Paul, escape with your love for a romantic night filled with dancing and food." He opened the door and Paul helped Anna off the rug as she laughed and followed George, John and Ringo downstairs.


	5. Dancing and Cards

**Oh, wow, that last chapter was probably the worst chapter ever..sorry about that. :P**

They found their way to the ballroom part of the hotel and discovered a mass of people dancing and having a great time. Anna's face lit up and she jumped right into the party.

"Be careful, Annabelle!" Paul called after her with a smile, shaking his head. George was dancing near him with another girl and Paul leaned close to his ear.

"Keep an eye on Annie, will you?" he whispered. George gave him the okay and Paul went to join John at a table full of girls he'd found. He'd also found food and Paul hadn't realized till then how hungry he was. He jumped at an empty seat and snuck right into the conversation. Ringo was somewhere in the crowd and he ran right into Anna.

She laughed, "Well, fancy meetin' you here."

"And you, my lady." Ringo teased, "Would this lovely lady like to dance with me?"

"Why, I would very much enjoy that, kind gentleman." She took his hand and they immediately found the beat. They laughed, acting like silly siblings as usual. George eventually joined them and the three were completely lost in the fast pace of the evening. They somehow found their way to where John and Paul were seated, but none of them noticed except John and Paul.

"Well, look at that bird," John teased, "she's got two lads hooked to her. She must be something."

Anna looked confused for a moment and turned around to face the table. She saw John and Paul with sly smiles and cocked her hip. She was about to retort back to them, but George took her hand.

"They're just jealous." He smiled.

Anna laughed, "You're right. I'll just leave them in their misery."

They all three laughed and continued their good time. Ringo and Paul were joking around behind them and Anna couldn't help but laugh at their silliness.But she started to get tired and she stepped away and felt someone grab her arm. She looked down to find a smiling Paul.

"Having fun, petal?" he asked.

"Oh, yes."

He chuckled and scooted over a bit for her to sit down and she pulled her knees to her chest and joined the conversation. George and Ringo had found a couple of birds to dance with and Anna found herself laughing and enjoying sitting with her boyfriend. He put his arm around her waist absentmindedly and George came and sat on her other side, joined by a dark-haired girl and they soon were engulfed in the conversation. Anna turned to John as he spoke and saw Ringo dancing a little bit behind him and smiled, but it disappeared when she spotted Norm making his way through the crowd to get to him, Shake tagging along with him. She watched Norm speak to Ringo and send him back to the room when she tapped Paul's knee.

"Yes, petal?" he turned to her and she nodded her head to Norm. He looked up and sighed as the manager came up and tapped John's shoulder.

"What are you—" he stopped when no one was listening to him, "George. John. Paul. Annabelle. Out. Out, now."

"Awe, but—" Paul whined.

"But nothing, back to the room."

Paul sighed and took Anna by the hand, leading her through the crowd of people with John and George behind them. They got to the hallway their room was in and Anna leaned towards Paul.

"Are we in trouble?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied, unlocking and opening the door, heading straight for the couch. He and Anna sat down side by side and John took her other side. George found a seat in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Now, come on, you lot. Get on with it." Norm scolded.

"We were gonna do 'em, but ya' know," John said.

"Aye. Well, now, now, now."

Ringo took off his coat and went to put it in the cupboard, but when Anna looked up from one of Paul's letters she was reading over his arm, he opened the door and closed it again.

"What's the matter, Ringo?" she asked.

"Any of you lot put a man in the cupboard?" he replied.

"A man?"

"Don't be soft." Paul replied.

"Well, somebody did." Ringo went on the other room to put his coat away and Anna looked at Paul who was busy reading his letter. She made a face and stood to go check the cupboard. She opened the door and jumped a bit.

"He's right, you know." She said.

John looked up at her, "There you go."

Shake came in and slid out of his coat as well and Ringo walked back in with a book in his hand. Anna moved out of Shake's way and he stopped when he found the man and dragged him out.

"Hey," he said, "what's all this?" he pulled the man from the cupboard and swung him over towards the boys.

"Careful," Anna winced. He looked old and fragile to her.

"Oh, him." Paul answered, "He's been lurking."

"He looks a right lurker, doesn't he?" said John.

"You're undressed." Anna pointed out, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the old man's shoulders, "Where are your clothes?"

"The old gentleman. He borrowed them to go gambling at Le Cirque." Said the man.

"He's gone to my club, has he?" said Ringo.

"Yeah! It's all your fault." Paul stood.

"What?"

"Getting' invites to gambling clubs and all that. He's probably in the middle of some orgy by now."

"Do what?" Anna voice cracked.

"An orgy? Orgy!" John laughed and stood, following Paul, George and Ringo out the door.

"But what about me?" the old man asked as John grabbed his coat.

"You're too old." He merely retorted.

The old man turned to Anna who had a hand over her face and she was shaking her head in disappointment, "I'm sorry, sir." She told the man as she headed for the door, "Please, make yourself at home while I go make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

xxx

"Come on, you lot. Try to act with a bit of decorum." Norm was saying as he led the Beatles to the gambling room, "This is a posh place."

"Paulie!" Anna called, running after them. They all stopped and turned.

"There you are, Annie." He reached out for her and she joined them latching on to Paul's arm when he offered it.

"We know how to behave. We've had lessons." Said John as they approached the door.

"I'm sorry, sir." The guard blocked the door, "Members and invited guests only."

"Aye. Well, uh," Norm pointed back to the Beatles and the man seemed to recognize them.

"Oh, yes." He stepped out of the way and Norm, John, George and Ringo ran in, but the guard stopped Paul, Anna and Shake.

"Oh, I'm Paul McCartney." Said Paul, but the man gestured to Anna and he looked down at her, "This is my girlfriend. She's with me."

The guard didn't say anything, but looked up at Shake.

"Oh, I'm with them, too." Said Shake, "I'm Ringo's sister."

They ran inside and caught up with the others as Norm walked up to one of the men in the fancy room, "Excuse me. Have you got a little old man here?"

"Do you mean Lord McCartney?" the man gestured to Paul's grandfather sitting with a tall, blonde lady not ten feet away.

"Oh, he's at it again." Paul stepped up in between the man and Norm, "Look, I'm his grandfather. I mean,"

"That's his grandfather." Anna put a hand on Paul's chest as Ringo jumped over the velvet ropes to grab Grandfather's arm and Norm followed after him.

"Who are these ruffians?" Paul's grandfather complained, "I never saw them before."

"Oh, do be careful with him!" Anna called.

"Before you go, gentlemen there's a little matter of the bill." Said the manager.

"I'll take care of that." Norm took the paper from his hands and his eyes went wide, "A hundred and eighty pounds?"

"I beg your pardon—guineas."

"Your winnings, my lord—" said the waiter, "190 pounds."

Paul's grandfather smiled and went to take the money, but the manager got to it before he did.

"What about me change?" said Grandfather.

"Cloak room charge." The manager replied.

"Ah, well, easy come, easy go." Ringo smiled, but everyone gave him a look. He looked back at them confused, "Well?"


	6. Meeting the Press

**Well, all my plans are cancelled for the day unfortunately. Let's see how many chapters we can get out of me.**

**By the way, I still haven't got much of a plot for my sequel yet, so if any of you have got any ideas still, they would be nice. :P**

**Just Anna.**

"Put your tongue away. It looks disgusting hanging there all pink and naked. One slip of the razor, and-" George leaned over the counter, showing Shake how to shave with a safety razor with shaving cream on the mirror while John was in the bath playing with a toy submarine. George pretended to accidently slip up and Shake jumped a bit.

"George have you seen my-" Anna walked in to the bathroom, not much caring much that John was unclothed in the bath.

"Help! Ich! Headphones! Help me!" he called and sunk back under the water and disappearing under the bubbles.

"Torpedoed again, eh?" said Anna.

"Looks that way." George returned to his task.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Georgie, have you seen my purse?"

"Is it this black one, here?"

"Yes!" she went and picked it up, rummaging through it.

"Come on, lads." Norm barged in, "There's a car waiting to take you to the studio."

Shake turned and walked out the door and George took the towel from around his neck and set it on the counter, putting a hand on Anna's back to move her along.

"Hey, where's John?" said Norm.

"In the bath." Anna replied as she and George disappeared around the corner, but they ran into something hard and Anna stumbled back and looked up to see John wrapped in a bath robe. She just looked at him and laughed listening to Norm having a panic attack in the other room.

"Go make sure he does give himself a heart attack, John." She went around him and she and George joined Paul and Ringo and Shake in the living room. And when John and Norm followed them in, they all piled into the car and headed to the studio.

xxx

"Ready, John?" Norm turned to face them from the front seat, "As soon as we draw up open that door and straight in."

The car came to a stop and John, George, Ringo, Paul and Anna filed out and into a light-weight tent structure and moved it to the door of the building and ran in. Several girls were screaming outside and Norm and Shake had to push through them to get inside. But the boys and Anna waited for them and when they finally did get in; they walked down a narrow hallway and found two men ready to escort them to where they needed to be.

"Where have you been?" one of them asked Norm, "It's your press conference we're arranging."

"All right. Give us a couple of shakes to get our breath will you?" he said as Paul, George, Ringo and Anna all found seats around the lobby.

"Give us a shout when it's over." Said George sitting down and putting his feet up.

John came up beside Paul and Anna with one of the men escorting them, "Hey, I've got a suit just like him, you know."

"Do you, now?" Anna stood and looked over the suit.

"I think I'll just nap here." Ringo laid his head back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat as Paul stood and ran up a flight of stairs. Anna called after him and dragged Ringo by the hand up the steps as well.

"But I don't want to go!" Ringo complained.

"Oh, it won't be that bad." Anna latched onto his arm and they opened to doors to the conference room and stopped dead in their tracks. The room was filled with reports from all over the place. Anna looked over at Ringo with a look of 'I'm sorry' in her eyes and they were suddenly all taken away to different areas of the room and Anna was left by herself. She went to grab a finger sandwich, but to her surprise, someone grabbed her arm and threw her into the crowd and she was bombarded with questions.

"Is it true you're dating the famous Paul McCartney?"

"What's it like living with John Lennon?"

"How did you come to meet the Fab Four?"

"Uh, well, I mean," Anna was started to get a little overwhelmed when Paul spotted her and came to her rescue.

"I'm sorry could you repeat those questions?" he came up behind her and grabbed her arm and put a hand on her waist. They questions came again and Paul answered them with a cool calm, only a few being directly focused at Anna and it took them a little bit to finally spot the others. They all signaled their attempt to escape, but it still took them a good five minutes to get Ringo out and they finally had to just go and pick him up and drag him out.

"What a drag that was." John commented as they entered the theater.

"I'm starving." George said, "Didn't even get a jam butty, did you?"

"No, but I'm with you." Said Anna, "I'm so hungry. Hey, there's Shake and your granddad, Paulie! Maybe they have something to eat." She hopped down the stairs a bit and leaned down by Paul's grandfather, "Anything left?"

"We've just finished, Annabelle." Grandfather replied and George took Shake's sandwich from his hand and took a bite of it, "Hey, George, give us your John Henry on that picture."

"Hey, look at that." Said Paul as George signed the photo for Grandfather, "Is that our set down there?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Anna said.

"Shall we go down, have a go?" John stood.

"Yeah." Ringo led the group down the steps, "Trees and everything."

"A lot of fellas for one set." Said George, climbing over the back of the chairs. Paul, John and Anna took the long route, and when they got there, George and Ringo were already setting up. Ringo went to pick up his sticks but one of them fell and a crew member bent to pick it up. He started to hit the cymbal and Ringo gave him a nasty look.

"Leave them drums alone." He said.

"Oh, surely I could just have a little touch." Said the crewman.

"You so much as breathe heavy on them and I'm out on strike." Ringo adjusted another symbol.

"Aren't you being rather arbitrary?"

Anna was sitting on an amp, talking with Paul when she noticed Ringo having a spat with the crewman and started to watch.

"There you go, hiding behind a smoke screen of bourgeois clichés. I don't go messing about with your earphones, do I?" Ringo tapped the man's headphones hanging around his neck.

"Spoilsport."

"Well?"

They man walked away and Anna stopped him, "He's very fussy about his drums, you know. They loom large in his legend."

The man walked away and Paul turned to face his girlfriend, "What's up?"

"Oh, he's sulking again."

John laughed, "I'll show him."

He started the song _If I Fell_ and the boys all joined in. Anna watched as Ringo's face lit up and it made her smile as well.

"Anna, give us a hand?" Shake called.

"Yeah!" she jumped up and helped set up the rest of the amps and other equipment as the boys finished up their song. John started to tease Ringo, asking for more drums here and there and Paul soon joined in, tapping Ringo's drum set.

"Oh, stop teasing him, lads." Anna adjusted an amp that George had knocked over and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Awe, but Annie," Paul pouted.

"No, no more teasing." She smiled and tapped his nose, turning on her heel to fix something else.

"Right. Let's hear no more about it. You're probably right." They stopped when they heard a new voice and looked up to see a man in a frizzy wool sweater approaching them, "Now, look if you think I'm unsuitable, let's have it out in the open. I can't stand these backstage politics."

"Aren't you tending to black and white the situation somewhat?" said John.

"Well, quite honestly, I wasn't expecting a musical arranger to question my ability picture-wise."

Paul took off his bass and leaned back on the set, crossing his ankles and Anna held her forearms and leaned back into his chest with her ankles crossed. He held her waist and John turned to them with a smile and whispered, "I could listen to him for hours."

"What's all this about a musical arranger?" said Paul.

"Isn't your granddad a musical arranger?" Anna looked up at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Mr. McCartney Senior." The man replied.

"Oh, no." Anna whispered and Paul leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

"Hey, Paulie," Grandfather followed in behind the director, "they're trying to fob you off with this musical charlatan, but I gave him the test."

Paul looked up and rolled his eyes.

"I'm quite happy to be replaced." Said the director.

"He's a typical buck-passer." Grandfather continued and John was trying his best not to laugh.

"I won an award."

"A likely story." John teased.

"John!" Anna scolded, but they could all tell she was trying not to laugh along with John.

"It's on the wall in my office." The director said and John looked at Anna from the corner of his eye as Norm approached the group.

"Hello, our lot." He said cheerfully, "Everybody happy?"

A 'Hullo, Norm.' from Anna was the only reply he got and found the director giving him daggers when he looked at him, "All right, all right. If you don't need them I'll lock them up in the dressing room."

"Please do. I'll not need them for half an hour. Thank you." The director walked away.

"Come back, you lot. I've got the key."

Grandfather looked up at his grandson and almost broke into a run away from him as the others left their things there and they headed back to the dressing room.

**IDEAS! Hahaa, just a reminder. :]**


	7. Valueless Opinions

**So, I said I was gonna post more, but Beatles Rock Band is very distracting… :P**

**Just Anna. **

Paul had a hold on Anna's hand and they followed the others down several narrow corridors and up different flights of stairs. They passed a lot of strange people and Paul had to almost drag Anna along when she wanted to stop and look at things, her curiosity getting the better of her most of the time.

"Stay in here until that rehearsal." Norm went to unlock the door to their dressing room, "I'm gonna keep you in, even if I have to put the lock in the key and turn it."

Ringo looked at Norm with his back turned and looked around, spotting an emergency exit, he looked back at the others who nodded and he pushed open the door, "We're out!"

They went right back down all those flights of stairs they had just ventured up and jumped through the pile of junk at the bottom with smiles on their faces. They found a large open area and Anna made a run for it, the boys chasing after her. She flung her shoes off her feet and rolled down into the grass, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. She felt someone reach down and pull down her skirt and she jumped up.

"What did I tell you about that?" John scolded before running on.

"John!" she called after him, getting to her feet. But she wasn't up long before she was scooped up into strong arms. She laughed and Paul swung her around.

"Put me down!" she laughed.

"As you wish." He set her down, but her feet weren't on the ground for long and George came up and threw her over his shoulder.

Anna laughed as her best friend carried her away, "Oh, Paulie, help me!" she said dramatically.

"Don't worry, love!" he called, putting a fist on his chest nobly, "I'll save you!"

And so the adventure was on. Paul was the knight in shining armor on the epic quest for his Princess Anna being held away by the wicked manager. But he had to get past the screaming fans and evil director first before he could get to his princess. Sir Paul fought off the screaming fans and found a friend in his journey, but when he got to where his prize was being held, he found George and Anna lying back in the grass, just talking. He looked at John and Ringo and gave them the quiet signal and snuck up to the two, but they got them first. Right when Paul and the other two reached them, George and Anna jumped up and tackled them. They rolled around, laughing till a man walked in on their little imaginary adventure.

"I suppose you realize this is private property." He said.

They all looked around at each other a moment and slowly stood up. Anna sat up and Paul came up behind her and put his hand under her arms, lifting her onto her feet.

"Sorry we hurt your field, mister." She said as Paul took her hand and John put a hand on her back. They walked back into the building and John was stopped by a woman in a suit with her hair pinned up. George and Anna stopped to wait but soon realized that it was going to be a bit and walked on, only to find that the others had gone. They thought they remembered the way and continued on.

"I think it was this door." George opened up a large white door.

"Are you sure, Georgie?" said Anna, "It doesn't look very familiar."

"Of course, come on, now." He led her in and a blonde receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Oh, there you are." She said.

"Oh, sorry." George put a hand on Anna's waist and started to back out, "Must've made a mistake."

"I told you it was the wrong door," she whispered.

"No, you haven't. You're just late." The receptionists said.

"We are?" Anna and George looked at each other.

"Well, I don't know about you." She pointed to Anna and looked over to George, "But, actually, I think he'll be very pleased with you."

"Will he?" George took a seat and motioned for Anna to sit in his lap, not finding any seats nearby. She didn't take her eyes off the receptionists as she sat on George's leg.

"Yes. You're quite the feather in the cap." Said the blonde, picking up the phone.

"Um, Georgie, are you sure we should be here?" Anna whispered.

"Well, no, but I kind of want to know what all this is about."

The receptionist continued to talk into the receiver and pulled her heels onto her feet before hanging up and standing, "Come on."

Anna stood and didn't wait for George as something caught her eye: a metal structure in the corner of the room. She put a hand on it and observed it every which way.

"You don't see many of those nowadays, do you?" George came up behind her.

"No," Anna plucked at it and it rattled loudly and the receptionist hurried them along, taking George's arm and leading them into another office room. Anna hung back a bit.

"Simon, will this do?" she asked the man behind the desk.

"Oh, not bad, Dolly – not really bad." Said Simon, "Turn around chickie baby."

George did as he was told and gave Anna a look when he faced her. She just shrugged in return.

"Oh, yes, he's a definite poss." Simon continued, "He'll look good alongside Susan. All right, Sonny Jim, this is all going to be quite painless."

"I'm terribly sorry but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding." Said George.

"Yes, we really must be getting back to-" Anna walked up and grabbed George's arm.

"And, who are you?" Simon said.

"Me?"

"Her?" George said, "This is my best mate, A-"

"I don't really care," Simon cut him off, "you can come off it with us. You don't have to do the old adenoidal glottal stop and carry on for our benefit."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Oh, my God. He's a natural."

"Well, I did tell them not to send us real ones." The receptionist, Dolly said.

"They ought to know the phonies are much easier to handle. Still, he's a good type."

"What are they talking about?" Anna whispered.

"No idea." George whispered back.

"We'd like you to give us your opinion on some clothes for teenagers." Said Simon.

"Oh, by all means. I'd be quite prepared for that eventuality."

"Georgie!" Anna whispered, "Norm's gonna kill us if we don't get back soon."

"Don't worry; just a word or two and we'll head back."

"Well, not your real opinion, naturally." Simon continued, "It'll be written out, and you'll learn it. Can he read?"

"Of course I can."

"I mean lines, ducky. Can you handle lines?"

"Well, I'll have a bash."

"Good. Show him the shirts, Adrian."

The other man behind the desk came around and grabbed a couple of packaged button up shirts and handed them to George.

"No," Simon continued, "you'll like these. You'll really dig them. They're fab and all the other pimply hyperboles."

George made a face and handed them back to Adrian, "I wouldn't be seen dead in them. They're dead grotty."

"Grotty?"

"Grotesque?" Anna gave Simon a look and he glared right back at her.

"Make a note of that word and give it to Susan. It's rather touching, really. Here's this kid trying to give me his utterly valueless opinion when I know for a fact that within a month he'll be suffering from a violent inferiority complex and loss of status because he isn't wearing one of these nasty things." Simon leaned into Anna's face, "Of course they're grotty, you wretched nit. That's why they were designed, but that's what you'll want"

George gave him a look, pulling Anna away from him, "I won't."

"You can be replaced, chickie baby."

"I don't care."

"And that pose is out, too, Sonny Jim. The new thing is to care passionately and be right wing. Anyway, if you don't cooperate, you won't meet Susan."

"And who's this Susan when she's at home?" Anna was really starting to not like this guy.

"Only Susan Campy our resident teenager. You'll have to love her. She's your symbol."

"Oh, you mean that posh girl who gets everything wrong?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh, yeah, the lads frequently sit round the television and watch her for a giggle." George joined in, "In fact, once we all sat down and wrote these letters saying how gear she was and all that rubbish."

"She's a trendsetter. It's her profession."

"She's a drag-a well know drag." Said Anna.

"Yeah, we turn the sound down on her and say rude things." Said George.

"Get them out of here."

"Have we said something amiss?" Anna said.

"Get them out. They're knocking the program's image."

"Sorry about the shirts." George called over his shoulder as he led Anna out of the office. They started laughing and giggling as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Put them in their place, didn't we?" said George.

Anna laughed, "Sure did! Now, how do we get back?"


	8. Run For Your Life

**Hahaa, can I give a shout out to HermioneLennon? Because they're awesome. Just sayin'. :]**

**Just Anna.**

Anna and George rounded a corner and spotted Paul, John and Ringo walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, there they are." Anna grabbed George's arm and pointed down the hall, "Paulie! John, Ringo!"

They all turned at their names and saw Anna running towards them with George following in her tracks. Paul let out a held breath as she ran into his open arms, "There you are! Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

Anna laughed, looking at George, "It's kind of a long story."

George laughed with her but Paul didn't think it was very funny. George saw the look and turned to John and Ringo to explain what happened and Anna stopped and cleared her throat, "Sorry, Paulie."

Paul gave her a tough look but couldn't help but smile down at her, "Come here, you."

Anna giggled and Paul grabbed her round the middle and started dragging her up the stairs to the dressing room, the others behind them. George and Anna continued to explain their situation on the way there and they walked into the room laughing. John closed the door behind him and found Norm and Shake hiding behind it, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." Said Shake.

John walked away, "You must be soft or something."

Norm followed him, "Well, we weren't hiding. We were resting. I thought I told you lot to stop here."

They were all getting rid of their coats and jackets and fixing their hair in the mirror. Ringo looked up at their manager, "Well?"

"Well, when I say stay put, I mean stay put."

"Don't cane me, sir. I was led astray." John got down on his knees and begged.

"By whom? You were laughing and having a good time as much as we were." Anna smiled, "We were just trying to enjoy ourselves a bit, Norm."

"Yeah, well," Norm looked at her and decided to bite his tongue, especially in front of the boys who were so protective of her, "They're waiting for you in the studio."

"Gear. I'm dying to do a bit of work." Ringo stood and clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Well, God bless you, Ringo."

"Oh, listen to teacher's pet." Said Paul.

"Crawler." George called.

"Betrayed the class, eh?" John teased.

"Aw, lay off, lads." Anna sat and crossed her legs in a nearby chair.

"Yeah, lay off." Ringo added.

John turned to his face, "Temper, temper."

"Well?"

"Will you get a move on? They're waiting for you." Norm swatted George away and looked as if he was going to burst with anger and frustration.

"Scatter!" Paul grabbed Anna's hand and they all scrambled out the door.


	9. And I Love Her

**I'm so freakin' tired.. I need to quit staying up to late just cause I want to post another chapter.. :P**

**Just Anna.**

The gang spotted the director as they moseyed onto the set. He looked almost furious with them and it was almost terrifying, but John approached him as the others snuck in behind him.

"Standing about, eh?" he said, "Some people have it dead easy."

He walked away and the director mumbled something to his assistant. Anna and Paul had their arms around each other's waist as they watched the man and Anna made a face, "Yeesh, he doesn't look happy, Paulie."

"Yeah, this should be a fun rehearsal." He chuckled, looking down at her. She smiled and he kissed her lips, "There's a chair there. And stay put, I don't want you wandering off again, by yourself this time."

"Yes, mum." She replied and walked over to the seat as the boys got set up. The director had gone into his box and was speaking into the microphone.

"_Right. Standby."_ Came his voice over the loudspeaker, _"Run through a number and try not to jiggle out of position."_

His voice disappeared a moment and came back a few seconds later to cue the music and the boys jumped right into a song. Anna sat watching them with a subconscious smile, thinking about how her life had turned out with The Beatles so far. But unbeknownst to her, one of the younger crewmen was watching her. No ring on her finger was fair game as far as he was concerned, unaware that her boyfriend was the famous Paul McCartney. He coughed to get her attention and she looked over at him.

"Hello, love." He flashed her a smile.

She gave him a friendly smile and a 'hullo', but turned back to her boys. But he came and sat next to her. She gave him an odd look.

"I'm Phil." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Anna." She smiled, but was uneasy about this guy. Paul had spotted the scene from his place on the set and continued to watch from afar.

"That's a lovely name, Annie. Can I call you Annie?"

"Um, please, Anna's fine."

"Alright, Anna. Is that short for anything? Annabeth? Or Annasophia?"

"Annabelle." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Oh, even prettier." He scooted closer to her and she leaned away, wishing the boys were there and hoping the song would end soon.

"Um, thanks."

"So, listen, I was hoping maybe we could have dinner sometime. Like tonight, maybe?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't."

"Well, maybe,"

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, do you?" Phil's face never faltered, he would have Anna if it killed him.

"Yeah, I do." Anna looked over at the set. John, Paul, George and Ringo were all staring them down, but continued the song.

"Oh, is he famous or something?"

"You could, uh, say that." She averted her eyes.

"What's his name then? Maybe I know him."

"Paul." They both looked up and found that Paul had come to Anna's rescue, "Paul McCartney, Annie's boyfriend."

Phil looked shocked as Paul held out his hand to Anna how took it and was all but glued to his side with his arm around her.

"You're dating Paul McCartney?" said Phil.

"Yes, she is." Paul answered for her, but she didn't have a problem with it. Phil was creeping her out, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, sir. I just, uh, gotta go and, uh, check on some stuff." He darted in the other direction as the other boys joined them and Anna let out a held breath.

"Who was that creep?" said Ringo.

"One of the crewmen." Anna laid her head on Paul's chest and he just held her. They ranted off their anger a bit, but calmed down when Norm started towards them with a look of frustration that wasn't directed at them this time.

"I'm supposed to take you to make-up." He said and walked right past them. They looked at each other and figured they were supposed to follow and ran to catch up. They reached the changing room and found Paul's grandfather and Shake already there.

"Hello, lads." Shake greeted them.

"Hullo, Shake." Anna greeted, attached to Paul's hand.

"Hey," Shake looked to Paul, "your grandfather's not talking to me. I think he's got a sulk on."

"Oh, it must be catching on." Anna smiled, turning to Ringo, "He's given it to Ringo here."

Ringo stuck his tongue out at her but smiled and rubbed the top her head, messing up her dark hair.

"Come on, lads. Sit down." Norm tried to get some order in the room as the cosmetologists came in.

"This is impossible." One of them said, "We'll never get them all done in time."

"Aw, why so negative?" Anna sat in one of the hair dryer chairs next to Ringo.

"Then do us first." The dancers came in, too, "It doesn't matter to them whether they're made up or not." The dancer turned to John, "By the way, what's that?"

John had a fake beard on, and on the wrong way at that, "My name's Betty." He pulled the fake hair down a bit, "Do you want a punch up your frogged tunic?"

The dancer looked terribly confused, "No."

"John, behave yourself, or I'll murder you. Shake, take that wig off. It suits you." Norm was on a roll, "Ringo, what are you up to?"

"Page five." He was wearing a fur hat, much like the royal guard wore, with a magazine in hand and the hair dryer down over his large hat.

John came over and began to comb the hat, "You always fancied yourself as a guardsman, didn't you?"

Anna laughed and leaned over to see Ringo's face and spotted Paul not too far away with a towel over his front, a hair dryer in hand and a fake nose.

"Paulie, what are you doing?" she smiled.

"Oh, that this too, too solid flesh would melt." He recited and spun around to face her, "Zap!"

Anna laughed and John continued to comb Ringo's hat, "Hey, he's reading the Queen." He told her and she looked down at Ringo's magazine.

"Isn't that one of our in-jokes?" she asked.

"Shazam!" Paul suddenly spazzed and fell to the floor. Anna burst out in laughter and his grandfather stood up.

"It's my considered opinion that you're a bunch of sissies." He said.

"You're just jealous." Said John.

"Leave him alone, Lennon or I'll tell them all the truth about you." Norm threatened.

Anna gasped, "No,"

"You wouldn't." said John.

"Oh, I would, though." Norm stared John in the eye and walked out of the room.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting a change of scenery and so far, I've been in a train and a room and a car and a room and a room and a room." Grandfather complained to Paul, "Well, maybe that's all right for a bunch of powdered geegaws like you lot but I'm feeling decidedly straight-jacketed."

"What a clean old man." One of the cosmetologists commented.

"Ah, don't press your luck."

"He's sex obsessed." Said John, "The older generation are leading this country to galloping ruin."

Norm walked back in, "They're nearly ready for you. Just finishing the band call."

"I say, did you go to Harrods? I was there in '58, you know." John grabbed one of the blonde girls' arms, "I can get you on stage."

He led her girl out of the room and Ringo and George grabbed a girl as well. Paul and Anna rolled their eyes and followed the group out the door.


	10. I'm Happy Just to Dance With You

**Alright, here's just a little chapter cause I'm really freakin' tired.. :P**

**But, just so you guys know…I'M GOING TO SEE PAUL MCCARTNEY IN CONCERT! :D :D :D :D**

**And, I'm getting a puppy. :]**

**Just so you know. :]**

**Just Anna.**

When they got out to the set, there was someone already there playing the piano version of one of their songs. They all smiled and grabbed their instruments as Ringo joined in for the last bit of the song.

"Hey, kids, I got an idea." Said John, "Why don't we do the show right here? Yeah!"

They all laughed as he counted them off for the real version of George's song. The cosmetologist girls were all standing around them, but the leader girl shooed them all away, and they boys and Anna couldn't help but smile at the girls' reluctance. Anna giggled and the song ended and she clapped a bit. George laughed and took a small bow in her direction.

"Oh." John turned to him, "Very good, that, George. Let's go, come on."

"That was great, lads." Norm said as the boys put down their instruments, "Now, you've got about an hour, but don't leave the theater."

John was pretty much ignoring him and grabbed a hold of one of the dancer girls.

"Where are you going, John?"

"She's going to show me her stamp collection."

"But, I haven't got any stamps." The girl said.

"Just play along," John whispered and started dragging her away.

"John, I'm talking to you. This final run-through is important, understand? Important."

John made pig noises at him and disappeared down a corridor. Paul's grandfather jumped in, "I want a cup of tea."

"Uh, Shake?"

"I've got to adjust the decibels on the imbalance, Norm." he picked up George's guitar.

"Clever. George?"

George plugged up his ears and Paul and Anna started walking away.

"Paul, he's your grandfather!"

Paul stopped and turned to Norm, "Yes, but Annie hasn't got to eat yet, and I want to take my girlfriend to eat for once."

He turned on his heel and they were gone.

"Ringo, look after him, will you?"

Ringo looked up from his drum set, "Oh, hey, Norm."

"Do I have to raise my voice?"

"All right. Come on, granddad. I'm a drummer, not a wet nurse, you know."


	11. Ringo's Parade?

**Hmm, here's a little bit of fluff for all you fluff-lovers out there. :]**

**Just Anna.**

Paul and Anna followed John and his girl to another part of the studio, fingers intertwined. John and the dancer broke off down a hall way and Anna smiled up at Paul and dragged him on down the hallway. They were laughing and giggling like little teenage schoolchildren on their first date and they were getting a few odd stares, but neither of them cared. They had an hour off, and they wanted to have a good time. They stopped and Paul lifted Anna by the waist up onto a higher table. They were by one of the exit doors and Paul stood in front of her with his hands on her waist. She laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Annie?" he said. He looked like something was truly bothering him.

"Yes, Paulie?" She fixed his hair back to the way it was.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"No, I mean, living with John, and going on these trips with us? The Beatles?" he looked completely serious, "Dating me?"

Anna looked at him and held his face, "Paulie, I love you. And I love Johnny, Georgie and Rings like brothers, but I love you. And you couldn't pay me all the money in the world to live my life any other way. I used to live with an alcoholic auntie and had an abusive boyfriend. Now, I live with a man who could possibly be my long-lost brother, and I have the four best friends anyone could ask for. And the sweetest, most caring boyfriend I've ever had."

Paul smiled and looked down with a blush.

"Why are you so concerned about if I'm happy or not?" Anna asked.

"Because of the way that Max treated you. I know you had a little bit of a rough life, and I just want you to be happy. I love you, and I've never cared for a girl this much." He helped her down onto the floor and held her hands.

"Oh, Paulie." She hugged him around his waist and he held her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and resting one hand on her head, shushing her quietly. Anna looked up at him with a smile and he held her fragile face in his hands, caressing what he remembered used to be a black eye not too long ago with his thumb. She held his forearms with her tiny hands and they kissed, much longer than the usual peck, but a cat call made them stop. They turned to John and the dancer girl, who was giggling at them, walking towards them.

"Oh, Johnny stop it!" Anna said as Paul wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

"Well, now I know what you two do in your spare time." John winked at Anna.

"Well," Paul mused and Anna gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

John laughed, "Tell him of the story about—"

"Ringo!" Anna smiled and waved from Paul's arms and they all turned to see the drummer walking down the hall with a camera in his hand.

"Hello, here he is, the middle-aged boy wonder." John teased.

"Quit picking on him, Johnny!" Anna said.

"Hey, I thought you were looking after the old man." Said Paul.

Ringo didn't say a word, but merely took Anna and Paul's snapshot and headed out the door.

Paul turned to John, "We've only got half an hour to the final run-through. He can't walk out on us now."

"Can't he?" said John, "He's done it, son."

George came running in, "Hey, you know what happened?"

"We know." Said Anna, resting her head on Paul's chest.

George looked at Paul, "Your grandfather. He's stirred him up."

"He hasn't." Paul looked at him.

"Yeah," he played with Anna's hair a bit, "he filled his head with notions seemingly."

"They old mixer. Come on, we'll have to put him right." Paul took Anna's hand and they all ran out the door.

"Split up and look for him." Said John. They all walked in the same direction, "We've become a limited company."

Paul pointed for John to go one way, and he and Anna took the other.

"I'll look in here again." George went back inside.


	12. Fixing A Hole

**I don't have anything really important to say except for the exciting fact that I bought The White Album and Magical Mystery Tour today, which brings us to a grand total of eight Beatles CD's in my possession (nine if you count the White Album's double CD thing). :]**

**Just Anna.**

They all four ended up back where they started with no sign of the drummer and they walked back into the studio.

"What are we going to do?" said Anna.

"He'll show." George assured.

"Yeah, he'll show. But for now, I'm exhausted. It's been a hard day's night you know. _And I've been working like a dog._"

Anna had to smile as they all ran into Norm and Shake.

"Hello." John greeted as they turned the corner.

"Hi, John." Norm said absentmindedly, then he realized that they'd returned, "John!"

He stopped, "Did you want something?"

"I could eat the lot of you."

"You'd look great with an apple in your gob."

The director came practically running in, "Do you realize you could have missed the final run-through?"

"Oh, we're sorry about that."

"Norm?" said Shake, "There's only three Beatles and one Beatlette."

"Oh, we were looking for Ringo but we realized he must've come back here." Said Anna.

"Well," the director got down and in her face, "do you realize that we are on the air live in front of an audience in forty-five minutes and you're one short?"

"Control yourself, or you'll spurt." Said John with a cocky smile,

"Yeah, he must be here somewhere." Anna pushed the director out of her face with one finger.

"Aye, well, we'll look in the dressing room." Said Norm, "Shake?"

The director started mumbling to himself again and the rest of the group headed up the stairs. But Paul stopped and turned around, "Hey, where's my grandfather?"

"Don't worry about him, Paul." Said Norm, "He can look after himself."

"I suppose so."

"Don't worry, Paulie." Anna rubbed his arm, "I'm sure he's fine."

xxx

There was no sign of Ringo in any part of the studio and the group was left to sit and wait. The director stood biting his nails and looking at the clock every ten seconds or so, "Only half an hour, and you're on."

"Can I say something?" said George.

"Yes. Anything."

"IT seems highly unlikely we'll be on. I mean, the law of averages are against it. I think if you could get the juggler on with a couple more clubs that would fill in a bit of time." He turned and began to draw on one of the screens when Paul's grandfather ran onto the set, chased by the police.

"Look!" Anna pointed through the window.

"It's all right." The director said into the loudspeaker, "Leave him alone."

They all ran out of the producer box and onto the set, rescuing the old man from the police.

"Granddad. Where's Ringo?" said Paul.

"The police have the poor lad in the bridewell." The old man replied.

"The police station?" Anna gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. George put his arm around her.

"He'll be pulp by now."

"Go get him!" Norm said to the boys and Anna.

"We'll get him out." Paul led the group and George took Anna by the hand.

"We'll fix it, Norm." John started barking as if they were a pack of basset hounds, and soon they all joined in.


	13. Showtime

**Wow, so I realized that this was going to be the last chapter and decided to go ahead and post it. I'm still having trouble with my Her Majesty sequel, but it will happen. I've got a few ideas, but nothing on paper yet. Any ideas, or something you want to see, let me know, and subscribe if you want to read. :]**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Just Anna.**

Paul, John, George and Anna all ran down the street and up the stairs into the police station. Ringo was on a nearby bench and Anna nearly screamed with the excitement of not finding him in a cell. But when they told the police who they were, the men thought they were lying and chased them back out the door. They ran till they came to a dead end and Ringo caught up with them.

"Ringo!" Anna hugged him, but it was a quick reunion when the police caught up to them as well and they had to get around them and back the other direction. They ran back into the police station and they all stopped out of breath.

"What is all this?" said the head of police.

"Hold on…till we catch our breath." John said through staggered breaths. Anna bent over, hands on her knees, and couldn't help but smile. The situation they'd got themselves into was hysterical.

"Fine. Are you all right now?"

John nodded, still breathing heavy, "Yeah."

He looked around at everybody, including the group of police and they all nodded back to him. He looked down at an exhausted Anna and smiled.

"You alright, Annabelle?" he said.

"Huh?" she was breathing as heavy as he was, "Yeah, let's do this."

In a split second, John darted out the door with the others behind him and the police were dazed for a moment before heading out after them. They headed straight for the studio and made it back just in time for the performance.

"Lads. Lads! You're back!" said Norm when they all burst in the door, still out of breath, "Thank goodness. Where's Ringo?"

"There he is. We got him." Anna took hold of his arm with a smile.

"Great, great, great."

"You don't know what this means to me." The director approached them, "If you hadn't come back, it would have meant the epilogue or news in Welsh for life."

John, George, Paul, Ringo and Anna all exchanged strange looks as Anna helped George into his performance coat, then Paul, John and Ringo as well.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in that box?" said Norm and the director ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, where's the old mixer?" Paul asked when Anna had him in his coat.

"Here, Paulie." The old man sounded ashamed.

"Got a few words to say to you, two-faced John McCartney."

"Awe, Paulie don't be so hard on him." Anna slid John's arms into the coat sleeves, "We got Ringo back safe and sound, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, it's not his fault he's old." John jumped in.

"What's old got to do with it?" said Paul, "He's a troublemaker and a mixer. That's good enough for me."

"You're right. He's only asking for attention, aren't you?" John turned to the old man, "You see, you know your trouble. You should've gone west to America. You would've been a senior citizen of Boston. But you took a wrong turn, and what happened? You're a lonely old man from Liverpool."

"Oh, Johnny, stop it." Anna slapped his arm.

"But I'm clean." Said Grandfather in his defense.

"Are you?" said John.

Anna rolled her eyes and helped Ringo into his jacket as the conversation split up and soon enough, the boys were on set playing in front a bunch of screaming girls. Anna took her spot of stage with Norm and Shake watching from the side. Paul's grandfather had been handcuffed to Shake's wrist and Anna was laughed at George's dancing when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Shake with an almost panicked look in his eye. Paul's grandfather was gone. Anna's eyes when wide and she turned back to the stage. There he was, John McCartney on stage, coming up from the floor. She took a small breath and watched George grab the old man's arm and pull him off the stage and Paul attempt to kick him off. She grabbed hold of him when he stumbled into her.

"What were you thinking?" she said, "Never mind, don't answer that. Shake, will you…?"

"Yeah, come on, Granddad."

They disappeared and Anna shook her head in disappointment. But the boys weren't on for much longer. They bowed at the waist and ran off the stage Paul grabbed hold of her and they were out the door.

Norm found them and walked out with them, "Now, I've got the stuff. Come here, lads."

"I thought we were gonna go—" Anna had a hold on Paul's hand and she descended the steps.

"No, we're not. The office has been on the phone and think it's best if we push on to Wolverhampton straight away."

"Tonight?" said John, "We'll never make it."

"You've got a midnight matinee."

"Aye, Norm!"

Norm stopped and turned to the group, "There's only one thing I've got to say to you, John Lennon."

"What?"

"You're a swine."

They all laughed and headed out to the helicopter waiting for them. Shake had handcuffed Paul's grandfather inside already.

"Come on, you're handing up the parade!" said the old man as they piled in.

"Get rid of those things!" Paul sat next to him and gestured to the fake autographed pictures. But when he wouldn't get rid of them, he took them and threw them out himself. Anna laughed at Paul's frustration and held onto his arm as they rose into the air for their next adventure.


End file.
